dtben10s_thomas_and_friends_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Diesel 10
'Diesel 10 '''is the main antagonist of ''DTBEN10's Thomas and Friends Series. Personality Diesel 10 is an evil, manipulative and bullying diesel locomotive. He absolutely despises steam engines, and calls them taunting names like "Puffball" and "Teapot". He is Sodor's strongest and largest diesel, his power being enforced by his claw, Pinchy. All engines, steam and diesel alike, fear or respect him. Appearances Season 1 "Broken Sheds and Mainland Visits" TBA "Evil Arrival" TBA "Chased Through Sodor" TBA Season 2 "The Missing Engine" TBA "Friends and Foes" TBA "R.I.P" TBA "Engine Abduction" TBA "Sodor On Edge - Part 1" TBA "Sodor On Edge - Part 2" TBA "Sodor On Edge - Part 3" TBA "Sodor On Edge - Part 4" TBA "Sodor On Edge - Part 6" TBA "Aftermath" TBA "Now A Mainland Engine" TBA "Arry's Trial" TBA Season 3 "Moving On" TBA "Back To Crewe" TBA "Set To Explode" TBA Things Fall Apart TBA The Diesel Vengeance - Part 1 TBA The Diesel Vengeance - Part 2 TBA The Diesel Vengeance - Part 3 TBA The Diesel Vengeance - Part 4 TBA The Diesel Vengeance - Part 6 TBA Mourning Losses TBA Bluebells Forever TBA D10’s Back TBA Season 4 Hiro TBA Ghosts TBA Killed Victims This list shows the victims Diesel 10 has killed: * Caitlin (Caused) *Toby (Caused) *James (Caused) *BoCo *'Arry Death Killed By *Thomas (Caused) *Gordon (Caused) *Percy (Caused) *Duck Diesel 10 is shoved off the tracks by Thomas, With the help of Gordon and Percy. Then Duck shoves some fuel Tankers in to him causing a landslide, Diesel 10 gets hit by rocks and dies. List Of Appearances Season 1 * "Broken Sheds and Mainland Visits" * "Evil Arrival" * "Chased Through Sodor" Season 2 * "The Missing Engine" * "Friends and Foes" * "R.I.P" * "Engine Abduction" * "Sodor On Edge - Part 1" * "Sodor On Edge - Part 2" * "Sodor On Edge - Part 3" * "Sodor On Edge - Part 4" * "Sodor On Edge - Part 6" * "Aftermath" * "Now A Mainland Engine" * "Arry's Trial" Season 3 * "Moving On" * "Back To Crewe" * "Set To Explode" * "Things Fall Apart" * "The Diesel Vengeance - Part 1" * "The Diesel Vengeance - Part 2" * "The Diesel Vengeance - Part 3" * "The Diesel Vengeance - Part 4" * "The Diesel Vengeance - Part 6" * "Mourning Losses" (Ghost : No Lines) * "Bluebells Forever" (Ghost) * "D10’s Back" (Ghost) Season 4 * "Hiro" (Flashback) * "Ghosts" (Corpse; Dream) TTTE Films * "Horror House" * "Blood Fair" Trivia *Diesel 10 is HydesR01's favorite character from the show. *As he has a claw on his roof, he is too big for the British loading gauge. *As of The Diesel Vengeance Part 6, Diesel 10 has appeared in 5 episode thumbnail arts. *Diesel 10 is the last character to die on screen in Season 3. **He is also the last character to die in The Diesel Vengeance and the last character to die in a sixth part of a movie. **He is also the last member of his Gang to die. Characters Category:Characters Category:Dead Category:Diesel Engines Category:Green Engines Category:Antagonists Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Ghosts